mon père spirituel
by erienna
Summary: Tu ne le saura jamais, le vieux...tu ne saura jamais que je te considérai comme un père...  OS songfic sur "mon père spirituel" de Christophe Maé   Muramasa/Kyô


** Mon père spirituel**

_Tellement bon, tellement fort_

_Je pensais qu'il était immortel, oh non_

- Kyô ? Kyô ! Où est-tu, mon enfant ?

Je détestais quand il m'appelait comme ça. Purée, il ne pouvait pas me laisser seul quelques instants ?

Accroupi sous un arbre, un petit enfant observait la rivière qui s'étendait devant lui. Bientôt, un homme blond qui respirait le calme apparut derrière lui, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

- Hé bien ? Je t'ai cherché partout, mon petit Kyô ! Il ne faut pas me faire des frayeurs comme ça ! S'écria-t-il, sautant pour enlacer le petit garçon.

Celui-ci l'évita habilement, et attrapa son sabre : le vieux voulait se battre ? Il était prêt !

Muramasa Sengo se remit à sourire, tristement, au rejet de « l'enfant démon ».

_Trop lourd,_

_Ce discours_

_Trop d'histoires en une vie_

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je le connaissais. Je sais juste qu'un jour, je me suis retrouvé en prison après avoir tué Nobunaga, il était là. Il a été un de mes premiers souvenirs.

« Veux-tu vivre ta propre vie ? Ta route sera teintée de sang. Malgré cela, es-tu prêt à me suivre ? »

Le vieux est quelque un d'étrange. Il était calme, doux, gentil et toujours souriant. Mais malgré ça, ses épaules robustes semblaient porter le poids du monde.

Quand je l'observais de dos, ce dos plein de cicatrices, me faisait envie. Je ne lui dirai jamais (fierté oblige), mais j'aurai voulu être comme lui.

_Tellement lent, ce temps mort_

_Je pensais qu'il était immortel, oh non_

« Muramasa…tu vas me donner ta vie »

Elle était folle ou quoi ? La sénilité, je vous jure !

Elle, la vieille Shihodo si sensée d'habitude, demandait la vie du vieux ? J'ai dégainé mon sabre et je l'ai attaqué. Et ils m'ont regardé, tous les deux très surpris. Ils s'attendaient à quoi ?

Pendant un court instant, j'ai pensé à feu Hitoki et à sa fille, la petite Tokito ; que penseraient-elles lorsque qu'elles sauront que leur grande sœur/tante aura tué le vieux ?

Elle m'a repoussée d'un coup de pied, mais je me suis relevé très vite, la défiant du regard (j'avais un peu la trouille, mais ça, elle le saura jamais -fierté oblige).

_Trop belles_

_Ses idées_

_Qu'il a voulu exprimer_

Le vieux voulait se sacrifier pour moi. Il voulait que je voie le monde extérieur, et que j'aie ma propre idée de la vie.

En contre partie, je devais veiller sur les Mibu. Il avait eu tant confiance en moi… Moi, un gamin sans nom et sans famille, qui ne savait ni d'où il venait ni sa date de naissance ! Il m'a tout donné…

_Et si c'était lui qui m'avait fait_

_Jour et nuit il hante le plus profond de mes pensées_

Et maintenant, je suis là, debout devant toi, assistant à ta mort.

Je ne te le dirai jamais, mais tu es l'homme que je respecte le plus au monde. Tu m'as donné un nom, tu m'as donné une famille avec Hitoki, tu m'as laissé une chance.

C'est injuste. Tu ne méritais pas ça. Cette mort-là ne te convenait pas. Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Tu mets ta main sur mon épaule : je te regarde dans les yeux. Est-ce que tu y vois ma reconnaissance ?

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir placé sur cette route pleine de sang … »

Dis donc le vieux, t'assures niveau discours, hein ?

« C'est moi qui décide de ma propre voie »

Ton sourire. Tu souris même devant la mort. Tu te désagrèges. La vie ne t'a pas fait de cadeau, hein ? Tu n'as même pas le droit à une mort décente.

_Le jour où je m'envolerai_

_Je montrai droit au ciel pour aller me reposer_

_Auprès de mon père spirituel_

En fait, si. Après tout, « tu es fait de poussière et à la poussière tu retourneras » ?

« Kyô…merci. Je crois toujours que toi et Kyoshiro redeviendriez amis»

Te voilà parti. Tu m'auras sermonné jusqu'au bout…

J'ai l'impression qu'il pleut. C'est salé.

C'est à moi de te dire merci. Alors, merci, Muramasa. Regarde bien mon combat d'en haut, et repose en paix.

_J'irai me reposer_

_Auprès de mon père spirituel_


End file.
